Sengoku Musou 3 Kouka Ryouen
Sengoku Musou 3 Kouka Ryouen (戦国無双３ 光華繚演) is a Samurai Warriors 3 character image song and drama CD. Voice actors and music from this game are used for three original stories and one monologue. Amakakeru Ryuu no Gotoku and Kaze to Kumo no Okite are on the same disc. Kouka Ryouen, roughly translated as "Radiant Companionship", is the first drama CD dedicated to this installment that is not event exclusive. The dramas on this CD were written by Masaka Kazuyoshi. Cast (in order of first appearance) *Shinichi Yamada - Sakon Shima *Eiji Takemoto - Mitsunari Ishida *Tomokazu Sugita - Kiyomasa Katō *Takahiro Fujimoto - messenger, Masanori Fukushima *Hideo Ishikawa - Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Motonari Mōri *Umeka Shōji - Hanbei Takenaka *Masaya Takatsuka - Kanbei Kuroda *Ai Maeda - Oichi *Hiroshi Kamiya - Nagamasa Azai *Hiroki Tōchi - Muneshige Tachibana Summary Futasuji no Michi "Two Parallel Paths" The horn for war resounds at Sekigahara and the fighting has started. Mitsunari is confident in their victory, remarking that they can surround the enemy headquarters into a pincer. Sakon refers to his lord's plan to use the Mōri's posts to his advantage, seeking to overwhelm Ieyasu using numbers. While voicing his confidence in his army's victory, Mitsunari remembers his final parting words with Kiyomasa. His friend calls him an utter idiot for underestimating Ieyasu's strength and notes the risk his actions have for their home, momentarily breaking his composure. Mitsunari tries to dismiss his lapse in confidence by asking for his vassal's opinion. They currently have the upper hand in morale and numbers, yet Sakon poignantly addresses Mitsunari's uncertainty. His lord tries again, this time asking him his thoughts in the small chance they should fail. The older gentleman is concerned with Ieyasu's patient humility. Regardless of how overwhelmed or hopeless his situation in the past, Ieyasu has endured them and emerged victorious with a plan that completely changes the tide in his favor. He identifies the quality as his compassion for the human spirit, or the embodiment of the burdens he has shouldered. Mitsunari reminds him of his desire to win, a remark Sakon waves away. He assures his lord that he will fight in earnest, sharing his displeasure for Ieyasu to him. Mitsunari finds his reassurance pleasing, yet Sakon eggs him on about his desire to be reunited with his "idiot" friends within the Eastern army. He explains that Masanori fights before them as they speak and Kiyomasa is on standby at the nearby mountain castle, retorting that the trio's separation leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. Feigning impassiveness towards his childhood friends, Mitsunari rewords his loneliness to sound like a declaration of confidence and again places his faith in Sakon's aid. As the drums of war beat around him, Mitsunari addresses Kiyomasa in his thoughts. He believes he isn't wrong to declare his open allegiance to the Toyotomi family, leaving his regrets over their separation open-ended. A messenger comes running to Kiyomasa's quarters, reporting that Mitsunari and Ieyasu's forces have engaged at Sekigahara. Kiyomasa winces at the news, withdrawing into his thoughts to express his inward frustration towards his friend. He is aware that the Toyotomis cannot withstand Ieyasu's overwhelming influence, insisting that it is futile to try to raise arms against him. He feels their home crumbling around him, subconsciously remembering Hideyoshi's cheerful praise for him in their youth. When his father passed away during his childhood, Hideyoshi raised him as though he were his own son; Kiyomasa has never forgotten his lord's generosity and the precious family bonds he feels for the Toyotomi. Feeling nostalgic for better days, he wonders if Mitsunari still remembers their first battle together. The scene shifts to his memories of Shizugatake. Hideyoshi proudly addresses his three "children" to do their best fighting Katsuie's forces. Masanori is excited with the orders, kicking his mount forward so he can be the first to conquer an enemy base. Kiyomasa and Mitsunari contend they will have the right, speeding off on their respective mounts to compete with their friend. After a short transition, Hideyoshi happily praises Masanori for living up to his previous claim. Kiyomasa requests Hideyoshi's permission to lead a unit to break through Shizugatake's base, a position which he deems essential for breaking into the castle. Mitsunari scoffs at his "shoddy" judgment, asking permission to lead an army to take the enemy's eastern base. Hideyoshi finds merit in both their plans, allowing them to go about their plans simultaneously. Mitsunari scoffs that his plan will make the battle easier for them to win if it succeeds, dissing his friends about their capabilities. When Masanori raises his voice at the insult, Hideyoshi hushes them to get along. The trio leave to commence their attacks. Kiyomasa comments that they enjoyed working hard for Hideyoshi, as the trio loved competing with one another for his recognition. Back at Shizugatake, Mitsunari reports his success and Hideyoshi rejoices. He looks forward to seeing their future accomplishments. As he relishes his "child"'s success and gushes over Mitsunari as a man who can entrusted with the Toyotomi's future, Mitsunari hastily criticizes Kiyomasa. He admits his friend is strong, wise, and talented yet he is faulted into believing that his judgment is the only sure path. Before Hideyoshi can comment, Masanori and Kiyomasa return to report their success. Mitsunari excuses himself when the rowdiest of the trio loudly gloats; an irritated Masanori follows him. Left alone with Kiyomasa, Hideyoshi again praises Kiyomasa and his friends, stating that he feels safe knowing the trio will be there to protect their home. He hopes they can keep getting along in the future. Kiyomasa recognizes Mitsunari's capabilities, yet worries over his intolerance for his friend's narrow mindedness. Hideyoshi can't help himself and laughs, stating that Mitsunari and Kiyomasa really think alike. Kiyomasa is baffled by his mirth. The trio reunite the next morning, enjoying the sunrise together. Kiyomasa has faith in Hideyoshi's dream of unification, remarking that their own future is on the rise. He shares his belief that he is a realist who has the power to build and fortify connections, resolving to become capable of protecting their home for as long as he draws breath. Mitsunari smugly retorts at his bravado, believing that Kiyomasa's approach is too faulty. He insists he will stay true to Hideyoshi's dream regardless of whatever the people around him think. When he mentions Hideyoshi's dream to create a world of laughter, Masanori finally pays attention to their conversation. He adds in that he is the best at laughing, which kills the seriousness his friends had built. They joke about Masanori's bluntness. The trio share their unified wish to see Hideyoshi's dream and share an honest laugh with one another. Kiyomasa's thoughts return to the present, reflecting that he still considers themselves brothers in spite of the current state of reality. It is nightfall, and he can't help but worry over the situation at Sekigahara. He thinks he should have no regrets in the path he has chosen, believing that someday Mitsunari will come to his senses. The messenger suddenly returns to report that Mitsunari has retreated due to Kobayakawa's betrayal, news which the homesick Kiyomasa dreads to hear. A flashback at Sekigahara has Sakon and Mitsunari observing the tides of the battle: neither side has been gaining ground in spite of their side's superior numbers. Sakon notices Kobayakawa flipping his banners to side with Tokugawa; their broken right formation has worsened their situation. Mitsunari becomes despot once he realizes he faces defeat. Sakon tries to snap him out of it by offering the chance of the tides changing again, restating his loyalty to him as assurance. Before he can finish, they can hear Masanori cutting a path closer towards them, demanding for the enemy commander to show himself. Sakon volunteers to deal with him, but Mitsunari regains his self-control and goes instead to face his childhood friend. When he confronts Masanori, he accuses him of turning his back on his family and readies to strike him down for his treachery. Unable to properly articulate his vexed feelings for the past and present, Masanori insists it's too late to turn back now and angrily fights his friend. As they exchange blows, Mitsunari restates his belief in his choice to Masanori, shouting that he is the one who will protect the Toyotomi family. The scene returns to Kiyomasa who regretfully accedes to Ieyasu's victory. Even so, he continues to think of Mitsunari, believing that they have always shared the same goal. He figures his friend would never surrender to Ieyasu, regardless of what harm it may cause him. He knows their paths diverge and neither is willing to back down from their beliefs. Therefore, he fervently wishes for his friend to come back home to them. He will always be waiting for Mitsunari's return at the home he swears to protect. Sangunshi, Taigyo wo Issu "Three Strategists Fish for the Big Fish" Hanbei, Kanbei, and Motonari are leisurely enjoying each other's company at a river. Kanbei patronizes Hanbei on his attempts to take a nap, reminding him that they are still surrounded by warfare. Motonari concurs by dutifully listing their many rivals in the provinces around them. Hanbei pouts at their seriousness until a giant fish jumping out of the water draws his immediate interest. Motonari cheerfully explains that the giant fish likes to regularly hop for the insects hovering near the riverbed for years, but none have been successful in catching it. Wanting to entertain himself, Hanbei proposes a game to his comrades: use the fish as a metaphor for the land and plot for a way to catch it. Kanbei scoffs at the foolishness of the game but plays along when Hanbei whines for him to do it. Wishing to end the mental exercise, he immediately hands responsibility of planning to Motonari since the elder is familiar with their surroundings. Motonari questions how his knowledge of the river fits with the metaphor, describing that he doesn't have complete knowledge of the land. Kanbei retorts that his job is to give instructions based on his experience; he and Hanbei can help him fill in the gaps. Hanbei complains at having to participate with them, as he had hoped to sneak in a nap. The dark strategist remarks it's a part of the exercise and he had simply read through his predictions. Motonari is pleased that the three of them are working together, each of them unleashing their fishing rods into the river. If they can keep up their teamwork, Hanbei's dream of a happy land may become a reality. Kanbei counters that they have a long way to go, stating the reality of repeated rebellions and civil conflicts which persist around them. Hanbei insists that that is the reason why he sought for Motonari's allegiance, thinking that their abilities and not numbers will prevail in the age. Being the bookworm that he is, Motonari states that their trinity reminds him of the Three Kingdoms era. He says Cao Cao was able to defeat his vastly superior foe, Yuan Shao, using his cunning. Motonari believes Yuan Shao lost because he lost trust in his retainers. Kanbei blames Yuan Shao's lack of insight and his blind faith in his vassals' incompetence as the real reason. Motonari agrees somewhat, but he insists that if Yuan Shao's awareness was truly that poor, then he wouldn't have so many followers fighting for him in the first place. He ponders if the results of the battle would have been different if the warlord had been more open to his retainer's opinions. Hanbei offers his opinion that Yuan Shao could have been a contender for China's unifier if he had won Guandu. Kanbei shoots the possibility down at once. If Yuan Shao's retainers truly didn't have faith in him, they would eventually raise their arms in revolt and the land would again degrade into another cycle of war. Motonari is amused by his pessimism. The Mōri leader uses Yuan Shao's fall as an example of what he doesn't want to happen in the present. He hopes the three strategists can utilize their wits together so the same mistake will not happen with the Oda. Hanbei chimes his agreements. The giant fish bites at Motonari's fishing rod, tugging violently on his string. He asks for "reinforcements" before their "land" gets away. Hanbei confidentially whips out a net he had prepared in advance, pulling the fish out of the water. He rejoices over their victory until the rod supporting the net breaks. As the fish swims free, the trio collectively agree that Hanbei's casual reliance on the net is the reason that the fish got away. They conclude that they shouldn't take their own plans for unification lightly. Motonari offers they return to his manor and resume their strategy for claiming the real land. Hana no Jiai ni Saku Mononofu "Warrior who Blossoms the Flower of Love" Oichi enjoys a peaceful day watching nature near the Azai manor. Nagamasa cheerfully greets her, explaining that he has a present for her. She has never seen it before, wondering if it's from foreign lands. Nagamasa identifies it as a harpsichord introduced to him by merchants. He taps on two keys to demonstrate how the instrument plays sound. He bought it for her hoping to hear a lovely performance from her. She worries about the price, but he assures her that it doesn't matter since he wanted to spoil her. Oichi brings up another concern she has: she wonders if she can have an instructor to teach her how to read the foreign music notes. Nagamasa freezes, realizing that he had neglected to take that into consideration. He apologizes for his lapse in judgment and blames himself for only focusing on pleasing her; Oichi asks him to raise himself from his prostrations. He laments that the instrument is rendered useless in the manor, calling it a big obstruction. He promises to send for an instructor for her. To uplift his defeated spirit, she decides to decorate the harpsichord with flowers. He smiles with her spontaneous decoration, feeling better about his purchase. Oichi ends the track by offering to pour a cup of tea for her husband. Translation Kake-nukeru, Ishi no Kaze "Run Through, Will of the Wind" Muneshige: "So the Eastern army emerged victorious from Sekigahara. The dawn of a new age approaches, huh. Well, regardless of which side Heaven chooses to favor, the wind is free. It blows as it pleases." "Now then, what result do you think we'll fare on our front? Let's speculate on one possible outcome: we could suffer complete defeat. Not the greatest bet to take, to be sure. Still, victory can be found even in the wildest gamble. Even if it is a one-in-a-million chance, I'll take it. I'll ride it and win the greatest prize to be had; I'll brave any challenge to see how far I can go." "It's an era where the winds are changing. If you were to dedicate yourself to dying, you'd think this wind would be ushering for it. Most people are consumed by that image, focusing only on their demise and losing sight of the future before them. Yet they can choose to withstand this wind. No, I should say it changes because of them. As long as they have the will to live, a new breeze can blow to open a new path. Destiny is the same way. Nothing about it is set in stone. People's wills decides how fate is designed. That's all it is." "Here they come. Be it in heaven or the world, I want to test anything I want to do. I want to go, towards the great distance, towards the other side of this chaos. Well, the Wind of the West shall now pierce a path into the battlefield. To give way to the future, and to change the wind of this age." External Links *Official listing Category: Dramas